Fox Hunt!
by Ashrey
Summary: Uzumaki clan gives a shocking announcement to the village! That their only heir, Naruto, will only get marry with the strongest clan! What will happen if Konoha’s most wanted bachelors decide to practice their seduction skills at him? AU, ukeNaru!
1. Fox Announcement!

**Fox Hunt!**

Author: Ashrey

**Pairings:** Undecided XD, meanwhile it will be allNaru? XD (almost all boys in rookie9 have interest with Naru XD)

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** T?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi (and het) fic, AU,OOC-ness! Language & cursing, **AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TvT).

**Disclaimer:** Not mine! Not…. Mi…… uwannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! I want Naru-chan!

**Important A/N: **Okay guys, actually I won't post this fic before Different Angle is finished! (maybe 4-5 chapter again), but at last I decided to post this fic, just to announce you guys that I'm still alive (I make this fic together with DA chapter 8 n Dragon parlor chapter 3 (minus the A/N)) But I'm **VERY** busy right now, and for that I'm sorry, really sorry! My final Assignment is due on this month, so yeah….. Not to mention my circle's doujinshi's project. I'll update my other fics maybe at the end of this month, I'll try to update it faster, but I can't promise T,T So yeah, this fic just to announce that I'm still alive and busy T,T sorry again, and enjoy!

**This chapter term(s):**

Kabuki: A traditional Japanese drama (?) show. (Correct me if I'm wrong TvT I dunno much bout Kabuki;;;)

XxXxXxX – scene change.

'_blah blah'_ – thinking (in italics).

"_blah blah" –_ Sentence that said in past/memories.

**Summary:** Uzumaki clan, known as the great fox clan, gives a shocking announcement to the village! That, their only heir, Uzumaki Naruto, will only get marry with the strongest clan's heir! What will happen if Konoha's most wanted bachelors decide to practice their seduction skills at him? AU, SasNar, othersNar.

Note: This fic is beta-ed by the lovely and nice Lexx-san! Big applause please!

----------------

**Chapter 1 – Fox Announcement**

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?.!" A loud roar could be heard from the Uchiha compound. Blocking out the roar with earplugs, Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto just smiled sweetly at their second son, known as the infamous stoic and asexual prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. The usually stoic raven hit his pale hand on the desk, scowling darkly at his parents. "NO," came the flat rebuff from his mouth.

Mikoto let out a thoughtful sigh, already knowing what kind of reaction that would come from her younger son. "But, Sasuke-kun, you already at that age, so your father and I thought that it was the best for you." Sasuke scowled again. Yes, he already reached the mating age, but so what? His older brother was past the regular marriage age and still had not found someone yet either! "Of course, Itachi will entered too after he finished his training." Mikoto added, knowing what crossed in his son's mind. Sasuke's ears perked at that; he always found entertainment when competing with his brother.

"And it's our chance to strengthen the power of Uchiha clan. If one of you manages to get married to the Uzumaki's heir, our clan's prospect will be significantly brighter." His father added, making Sasuke's dark aura come back at full force. Mikoto suppressed her groan and the urge to elbow her husband irritably.

"I've heard that Hisashi-san is entering Neji-kun too." Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Mikoto's smile grew; she definitely knew which buttons to push. "And, I've heard rumor that Gaara-kun and some other powerful clans entering their heirs too." Sasuke smirked, "You don't think you will lose don't you Sasuke-kun?" She smiled sweetly at his son, who gave her a feral grin. Mikoto laughed inwardly.

Men.

"I won't lose to a cat and raccoon or any other lowly creatures." He hissed venomously, and the dark haired women nodded happily, knowing that her son already bit her bait. "I'll enter that courting competition."

Mikoto's smile blossomed into a beam, making Fugaku shudder involuntary. Mikoto can be quite devious if she wanted to.

XxXxXxX

"I'll try my best to win this competition, uncle." A young man at the age of nineteen bowed politely. His dark hair was tied neatly and a green mark could be seen on his forehead, a seal that announced that this man was from the Hyuuga's branch family.

The head of Hyuuga's clan nodded, "I except the best from you, Neji." The mentioned brunette nodded softly, silently promising his best efforts toward the man.

"I won't lose to those filthy wolves."

XxXxXxX

"Are you serious?" A blonde woman asked, eyeing his calm brother. The man just nodded. She shot another glance toward a different man with kabuki make-up in his face. He sighs and scratches his head.

Taking a step closer to his younger brother, the man with make-up shook his head. "What will you do if you win?" He asked the redhead who gave him an innocent blink. The redheaded man frowned at that question and tapped his finger on his chin in thinking manner. His brother and sister wait patiently for his answer.

"I guess I just have to marry him then," He smiled.

XxXxXxX

_Somewhere in Uzumaki's garden. –Under the biggest Sakura tree-_

"So? What did you do?" A wild voice asked in cheerful manner. Two hands with tanned fingers played with sun-kissed blond strands. The blond snorted and shifted his head to a more comfortable position on the other man's lap. The fingers now caressed the blond forehead, brushing some blond strands from it. The blond boy sighed contently, enjoying the loving gesture.

"I told him to drown himself in the river." The man laughed out loud at that. The laying boy just snuggled closer to him, "It's not funny Kiba." He whined, nudging the dog boy's chest. Kiba laughed again and kissed the blond forehead lovingly.

"So did he drown himself, Naru-chan?" He grinned. A feral smirk came on Naruto's face. "I'll take that as a yes then." He chuckled, still brushing his fingers through Naruto's long blond hair. The blond sat up, embracing Kiba's chest. "I wish, I was there that time," Kiba snickered again.

Naruto puffed in annoyance, "That boy is eew." He grimaced in horror, "He did a striptease in front of me! He said he was presenting me with his body!" He groaned and burried his face deeper to Kiba's shoulder.

Kiba smirked, "Luckily, Sai was there, if not I'll kill him myself." He 'pffted' in anger.

"So instead killing him, you decided to use your pheromones and make him drown himself?" The tone of amusement was clearly heard in Kiba's voice. Naruto grinned again and Kiba batted his tail at Naruto in playful manner. "So… Will you do the same thing at the competition?"

"Maybe…" Naruto snuggled closer, still on Kiba's lap, "I wish you were competing though." He sighed sadly. Kiba patted his shoulder affectionately, and wrapped his tail around Naruto's waist. Kiba's fluffy ear twitched softly.

"I never knew you wanted to marry me that bad." He smirked. The blond gripped Kiba's tail tightly because that. "Ouch! What the hell that was for!" He caressed his hurting tail while Naruto stuck his tongue at the darkhaired boy.

"I only keep you because you smell nice." The blond snuggled into Kiba again, "And I'll be damned to make Hina-chan sad." He puffed, and Kiba just smile at his friend. Naruto sighed again, "Why I have to inherit kaa-chan figure? I want to be more manly like tou-chan." He sniffed, and Kiba just let out a desperate sigh and hugged Naruto closer. "And now I've to be the prize in a courting competition." He groaned.

Kiba winced, remembering that, "Do you know who will be competing?"

Naruto shook his head, "Sai should be bringing the competitors list." He sighed.

"There you are. I've been searching both of you for past half hour." A familiar voice startled the two boys. Heads spun around and they saw a familiar brunette head poking from the side of the cherry tree.

"Speak of the devil. Hey Sai, did you bring the list?" Kiba asked the brunette that plopped down beside them. Now the blond latched to the other brunette's arm. Both brunettes were used to Naruto's leech antics since they were knew Naruto from when they were all little boys. A scroll was tossed to the dog boy, who opened it impatiently.

"Whoa, I'll be damned!" Kiba cried, very surprised. Blue eyes perked at the exclamation, and glanced the scroll from next to Kiba's shoulder.

"WHAT!" A loud shriek was heard at the Uzumaki's compound.

XxXxXxX

After receiving the competition information from his mother, Sasuke could not wait patiently until the day had come. It's almost a week and the day was finally here. He sat in the guest room alone, it seemed the other competitors had not show up yet.

The paper door was opened slowly, and a boy about Sasuke's age entering the room.

Sasuke snarled viciously when he saw the pale-eyed cat coming to the room. He always hated that smug cat. He swished his white-grey tail angrily, hating the familiar smell that reeked from the pale-eyed boy. But, instead attacking the other boy, Sasuke tried to suppress his irritation. He had dignity and an image to keep.

"Uchiha." The pale-eyed boy stated.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke answered, sending him the infamous Uchiha glare™.

And the glaring contest officially started.

Before both boys could start punching each other, the door opened again. A boy with red head entered the room calmly and plopped down on a cushion, not caring about the glaring contest between the Wolf and the Panther.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Both brunettes stated grimly.

Green eyes flickered in amusement, "Uchiha, Hyuuga. I never knew both clans were… untamed." He smirked, making both prodigies scowl darkly at him. Both boys sat back down on their seats. Gaara managed to suppress a haughty smile. Well, the competition did not start yet, but he already was seeing something interesting. It was indeed a right choice to enter this competition.

Maybe Gaara would have to say his sorry to him for this, but it was a competition that he decided he wanted to win.

XxXxXxX

After waiting almost an hour, the entire competition finally arrived. Sasuke's dark orbs eyed the room, seeing some familiar faces. It seemed that only invited clans could enter the courting competition. The door was opened once again, but this time a tall blond man entered the room, his eyes is amazingly blue, and his toned body completing the well-build body he had.

Sasuke knew this man; of course, it was Uzumaki Arashi, the leader and the strongest demon of the Fox clan and Konoha's leading figure. Behind the man, the most gorgeous woman that Sasuke ever seen (beside his mother of course) walked slowly. Her peach kimono blended nicely with her golden-red hair, her ruby eyes twinkled with cheerful expression, and her cherry colored lips formed into a small smile. Sasuke knew immediately that this woman was the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful woman demon in the country and the wife of the most lucky man in the world, Uzumaki Arashi.

Both adults sat in their cushions, in front of a room of occupants. "Thank you for coming to our residence, and I assume all the occupants here want to enter the competition, yes?" Arashi spoke, and almost half the occupants nodded in agreement, some of them murmuring soft yes. Sasuke himself keep silent of course. "I see, before we start, I have some rules that all of you must obey." The room fell silent.

"First of all, there will be no killing; I want a supportive, clean and happy competition." Arashi stated. A small group of occupants groaned, Sasuke was quite disappointed too. The chance to get rid the Hyuuga would be nil. "I'm searching for a son in-law here, not a blood bath." He cleared his throat. Well, Sasuke could live with that.

After the room fell silent once more, it was Kyuubi's turn to speak, "And I don't want any forced will to my kit." Her voice was so sweet and Sasuke sure that almost half the occupants melted at the sugary voice. Now Sasuke was really curious, two attractive demons mated and had a progeny…

How alluring was their child anyway?

"My son will test you by himself, and if you can pass the test you'll be allowed to do anything you feel needed to gain his affections." Arashi spoke again. This time all the occupants started to whisper, shocked. Sasuke himself was astonished, a son? His offspring was a male? Well, actually in demon's mating, the gender is not a problem; they still could be pregnant and give birth. But still…

A son?

Who ever thought the sole heir of the famous fox's couple was male? Well, they never showed their heir to the world. Sasuke even heard that the child never stepped outside Uzumaki's courtyard at all. And it was weird enough that he would be the prize in this competition…

Wasn't there any unwritten rule that male demon have the right to search their mate by himself?

Kyuubi cleared her throat, gaining their attention back, "And the last rule is... There will be no other rules." She smiled, and all the occupants roared in spirit, ready to compete each other, Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. It seemed they already forget that the child was a 'son'. He sighed, glancing around the noisy room, only few people kept their calm gesture.

Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino.

Things would be interesting…. The raven let out a feral smirk, tail batted slowly, waiting for any challenges ahead.

How he loved challenges!

And the door was opened again.

--------- To Be Continued ------

**A/N: **Not much I can say sigh, wish me luck at my assignment guys! And I'll bring my fics sooner! Btw, want to know me n my circle's doujinshi project? Here the link for it! (delete the connection line n spaces between)

http /-/ i14. photobucket. com / albums / a339 / ichan/ cover . jpg

http /-/ i14. photobucket. com / albums / a339 / ichan/ sample . jpg

Wish me luck ok? Love,

Ash


	2. Fox Rules!

**Fox Hunt!**

Author: Ashrey

**Pairings:** For the moment allNaru XP

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** T?

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi (and het) fic, AU,OOC-ness! Language & cursing, **AWFUL** grammar (sorry, but English isn't my mother language TvT).

**Disclaimer:** Actually Naruto' is mine, but Sasuke steal him before I announced that TwT poor me –sigh-

**A/N: **O.o –look at the reviews number-really guys, thank you for the big support for Fox Hunt. But sadly I must tell you that the update for Fox Hunt will be slow. Cause the story itself isn't finished yet, so yeah, you can throw a request or suggestion at me. Oh and critics too! About the final pair, I still haven't decided yet, sorry; but suggestions are welcomed X3. Oh and yeah, Itachi will be here (maybe XD) but not in the mean time. Sorry for the Itachi fans out there.

**This chapter term(s):**

Jan-ken-pon: The rock-paper-scissor game.

Futon: mattress.

XxXxXxX – scene change/camera change.

:blah blah: – thinking

_blah blah _-- Flashback.

**Summary:** Uzumaki clan, known as the great fox clan, gives a shocking announcement to the village! That, their only heir, Uzumaki Naruto, will marry the strongest clan's heir! What will happen if Konoha's most wanted bachelors decide to practice their seduction skills? AU, ukeNaru.

**Note: **Beta-ed by the wonderful Lexx-san! My messed up grammar n tenses are fixed by Lexx-san! Hurah!

---------- recap -----------

Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Aburame Shino.

Things would be interesting…. The raven let out a feral smirk, tail batted slowly, waiting for any challenges ahead.

How he loved challenges!

And the door was opened again.

---------- end recap ---------

**On Further Note (added 11/13/06): Like you already knew, this chapter is WAY late, it's not like I was ditching on it or something. I already finished this chapter almost 2 months ago. And why the hell I hadn't post it sooner? I lost contact with my beta, and my net connection. And seriously, people who checked my bio got this un-beta version long time ago (if they decided to join my yahoo group). **

**Lexx-san is back! Huzzah!! Oh and my status is still M.I.A and my fics stat are currently ONHOLD or/and HIATUS.**

--------------------

**Chapter 2 – Fox Rules!**

"Ne, grandpa," a seven-year-old girl called her grandfather who was currently picking some herbs in the field. The old man shot a small glance toward his granddaughter, a gesture that showed that he was listening. "Why are the Konoha woods is forbidden?" She pointed in certain direction.

Her finger pointed to a large forest; it was beautiful yet emitted a mysterious aura.

"The Konoha woods are the place for the animal spirits, Sayuri; humans like us have no right to disturbing their realm." His grandfather smiled a soft smile. The little girl frowned, fiddling the wild flower that she had picked earlier.

"Does that mean that the animal spirits are bad?" She asked and cocked her head in confusion.

Her grandfather smiled and shook his head slowly, "No, my child, the animal spirits are not bad, they protect us and give us a lot of blessings, like the great fox spirits that keeps our land prosperous."

The little girl beamed at the answer, "Can Sayuri see the great animal spirit?" The old man let out another smile and shook his head. The little girl frowned, "If Sayuri can enter the forest, than Sayuri can ask the fox spirit to come here and play with me!" She smiled happily at her conclusion; her grandpa patted her head lovingly.

"They would love to play with you, Sayuri, but the fox spirits can not leave the forest either." The girl's tiny eyebrows wrinkled in disapproval. "There are a lot of mean people that want to capture and hurt the spirits, Sayuri." The old man explained, picking up the herbs at the same time.

"That's mean!" The girl started to pout, "All the bad guys should go away! So Sayuri can treat the fox spirit a ramen!!" She piped joyfully.

XxXxXxX

The paper door was opened once again, but this time a brunette walked in, Sasuke rose his eyebrow at the brunette, the Inuzuka clan is competing too? He seemed a little late from Sasuke's point of view. Another brunette stepped in, but this person was unfamiliar. Sasuke shrugged, he didn't care actually, the more the merrier.

But he never could have been prepared for the sight after that.

After both brunettes' stepped in, another person entered in at the room. All the occupants there held their breath, and Sasuke had to correct his earlier statement that Kyuubi no Kitsune was the most gorgeous demon woman ever. Even his mother's gorgeousness could not beat this…

There in the middle of the door, walked the most enthralling demon he ever saw. If Sasuke's brain didn't remember Kyuubi's earlier statement, he would be positive that the fox demon that was now walking elegantly to the middle of the room was a woman!

The sun-kissed blond hair was styled in unique fashion, wild and short, spiking in all direction, yet fluttering so softly along with his steps. His long, dark blue kimono could not overwhelm the sparkling in his clear azure, innocent eyes, which was even more superior than his father brilliant blue. The supple lips has the fresh pink natural color at it; his tanned skin glowing in refreshing aura, and three whiskers marks on each cheek adding the foxy nature at him.

But…. Somewhat he looked rather…. Familiar?

The blond stopped and sat between both brunettes after giving a respectful bow to his parents, he bowed again to the room occupants, and smiled sweetly at them, "I'm Uzumaki's heir, it's my pleasure to meet with all the honorable sirs." He paused, and suddenly an unnaturally thick, addicting, sweet smell started gushing through the room.

Sasuke's body pressures suddenly rose because of that, his body became hot; his breaths became labored, his head became foggy, and his vision was blurring rapidly…

And his face was becoming redder and redder every minute…

:What the hell?!: He groaned inwardly:This isn't a proper time to blush! How the hell did I get a major blush in the first place anyway?:

"And please leave, because I don't have time to deal with you." The blond said while grinning.

:What the fuck?!: Sasuke was baffled at that, the way this boy acted, heir or not, it was a disgrace to his clan! Ignoring his blushing face, the raven snarled viciously at him, wanting to earn some respect, it was not as if he did this willingly! But much to Sasuke's surprise, all other occupants nodded and smiled before they left obediently at the request, leaving only four other occupants in the room.

The blond snorted, eyeing the five of them, "Five. That's too much." He sighed, "But, if all of you manage to be not affected with my pheromones at this level, you've gain my permission to court me." He stood up and walked to his parents, "You can explain to them tou-chan, kaa-chan, I'm tired." He announced and walked back out the door and the two brunettes followed him, but before he stepped out, he stopped, eyeing the five men once again.

"The name is Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet all of you… again." He paused, eyeing them one by one, "And Gaara-" His lips formed into a tight grin, "See me after this, I demand some explanations." And with that, he left with the two brunettes.

Sasuke was beyond shocked, Naruto? That was a name he had not heard in almost 5 years! There was no way that the surreal beauty in front of him earlier was that snot-dripping dobe! He took a glance toward the other four men; all of them had the same surprised facial expression when they heard the name, all except one…

Sabaku no Gaara.

XxXxXxX

"Are you all right Naru?" The calm brunette asked, Naruto just sighed and latched onto Sai's arms. Kiba and Sai exchange looks and frowned.

A quiet Naruto never meant good.

"No, I'm not okay." He said, a pout appeared on his lips. "Why the hell is Gaara competing?" He shouted, a murderous tone coloring his voice. "He, of all people, knows that I hate being treated like object!" He growled, clenching his arms. Sai winced.

Nope, a pissed Naruto wasn't good either.

"He must have his own reason, Naru, Gaara isn't that kind of man." Kiba said softly, patting the blonde's head, but the blond slapped it away.

"I won't let him go with this." The blond released his grip from Sai and sneered, "He'll pay for that." And stomped his way to his room. Sai and Kiba blinked at the back of the retreating blond, a terrifying silence hovering in the air.

A furious Naruto meant a nightmare.

"Oh man, Gaara is sooo dead." Kiba's voice broke the silence.

XxXxXxX

Arashi cleared his throat, earning the occupants' attentions once again. "That's my son, Naruto; I believe this wasn't your first time meeting with him. And all of you already passed his test." He paused, "And like I said before, now all of you have the permission to court him, but all of you must follow the rules."

"What do you mean by this wasn't the first time we met him?" Neji asked and Gaara snorted inwardly, such a stupid question for the one entitled the Hyuuga's genius. Arashi 'hm-ed' and tapped his chin, thinking.

"Well, we did let Naruto enroll Konoha's public school in Iruka's guidance." Four pairs of eyebrow almost rose simultaneously at that. Almost, because the eyebrows drew back to their respected place almost instantly. Well at least the one who raised his eyebrow clearly was Shikamaru.

Silence. It seemed the older blond didn't want to explain more, Kyuubi chuckled, "Any other questions?" The woman asked.

"Why didn't he search his own mate?" This time the wolf said the question, his grayish ear twitched frequently. :Hm, a nice one, but not good enough, Uchiha.: The redhead mused, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Kyuubi smiled, a mysterious glint in her eyes, "That's up to Naruto to tell you, noble sirs. If he thinks you worth enough, he will tell you himself." Gaara smirked, of course he knew why. Sasuke huffed and batted his tail irritably.

"How does one win this contest?" Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at the lazy Nara's action. If the famous 'Too troublesome' asked a troublesome question it meant he was serious about this… wasn't he? Things were starting to get more and more interesting.

Arashi and Kyuubi shared a glance, and muttered some 'Aaaahh.' With their mouths, it seemed they were not prepared for this question. "Well actually, it's up to Naruto, he decides the one who will be his mate." Arashi nodded to no one in particular. "But it seems we do need some explaining about the estimation." The blond man nodded to his wife, who nodded back and raised her right hand, summoning fire.

The fire shaped into an ethereal red fox, which stood proudly beside his summoner; Kyuubi smiled and scratched behind the fox's ear, "Please inform either Sai or Kiba, would you?" The fox nodded and disappeared into thin air.

After almost ten minutes waiting, the paper door was opened yet again; Sai entered the room with a disheveled and equally pissed Naruto. His sun-kissed hair now jutting in disarray manner, his blue eyes were narrow and glaring around the room at its occupants, a snarl decorating his lips. Not to mention he sent a heavy glare toward him, Gaara sighed inwardly at the sight.

Naruto was pissed beyond his imagination.

But it was nothing that he couldn't handle.

XxXxXxX

Naruto was in the middle of his nap when Sai entered his room and told him that both of his father and mother demanded that he went down and explain the courting estimation. He groaned and muttered an angry, "Noble bastards." He hadn't become their mate yet and they were already disturbing his nap!

He growled and snatched the closest cloth beside him, which happened to be his orange yukata. Kicking his futon in irritation, he marched his way to the common room. Sai shook his head in disapproval, well until Naruto sent his death glare and dragged Sai downstairs with him.

Sai opened the paper door and Naruto stomped his way in, clearly stating his irritation. He sent glares and snarls to all of the room's occupants, aside his parents of course, who just grinned at him. He huffed and seated himself besides his parents and Sai.

"The estimation is based on points. The one who gains the highest points wins." He announced, "The way you gain or lose your points is by the way you act around me and my surroundings." He eyed the noble sirs and threw a death glare at Gaara who just shrugged. "Make me happy and you gain points, impress me; you gain points, annoy me; you lose points, piss me off; you lose points. Is that clear enough?" Sasuke snarled at him, annoyed. Naruto snarled back.

"That's minus one for you, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke bristled at that, and Naruto didn't miss the smirk forming at Neji's lips. "And from now on, I won't let you know the points you gain and lose." Neji almost let out a protest before Naruto decided to speak again, "Until the day of my eighteen birthday, on October tenth. That will be the day I announce who is the winner and will become my mate." He huffed; his irritation slowly but surely started to decrease.

"How the hell we know when you will be estimating us then?!" Sasuke barked, his ears twitching, tail standing, clearly pissed that he already lost one point.

"Well, you don't know. That's the point. I don't want any fake treatment." He sighed:Stupid Sasuke, another minus? Nah.:

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but nodded nevertheless, "He did have a point there. I'm fine with that." Naruto let out a small smile; well Shika was always smart, although way too lazy.

Gaara nodded, agreeing with the lazy genius. Naruto raised an eyebrow:That's not enough for my forgiveness raccoon-boy.: then took another glance at the contestants, Shino let out small nod. Naruto's eyes stopped at the two people who apparently are still thinking.

"Good, any problems? If you do, feel free to leave this competition right away; I don't want any females in here." He smirked, the two brunettes tensed and glared at him before muttered 'Fine.' Naruto snorted at the antics. "It settled then. About who is going to court me first… I'll leave that to you sirs. Do a jan-ken-pon or something to decide the turn, and give me the list afterwards." He grinned when the competitors sent him a look.

:Never knew it will be this fun messing with them.: He smirked inwardly.

"It's that all, tou-san, kaa-san?" Seeing that the contestants were not going to ask any more questions, both Arashi and Kyuubi nodded. Sai stood and opened the paper door; Naruto followed his gesture and walked to the door. But before he stepped out, he eyed the contestants once again.

"Gaara, don't forget we need to talk." He hissed, Gaara just sighed and nodded, "And for your information, noble sirs…" His pink lips formed into a sweet and seductive smile, "I loveee a tough guy." He winked and walked out the paper door, Sai following behind him.

And the paper door was closed again.

XxXxXxX

**Uzumaki ground, -Naruto's Room-**

Sai shook his head when Naruto laughed out loud and rolled on his futon, "Those were pretty harsh rules you gave them back there." Kiba raised an eyebrow at the blond's antics.

"What's so funny?" The dog spirit asked, plopping one elbow to support his body.

Naruto laughed louder, "Gosh you should be there Kiba! Their expressions were priceless." Kiba whined, clearly disappointed.

"Why the hell is Sai always around when there's fun?" The other brunette just raised an eyebrow at that statement. Naruto pounced at Kiba, hugging him and he laughed.

"Nah! No need to be disappointed, Kiba! There will be a lot of fun when the competition starts!" The blond grinned and snuggled closer to the dog spirit, dragging the hawk spirit at the same time. "Now both of you must become my pillow for my nap, and I promise to show a lot of fun stuff." He smirked mischievously. Both brunettes shared a look.

"They won't get any easy points from Konoha's number one prankster." The blue eyes were now sparkling with mirth.

----- To Be Continued -----

**A/N:** The point counting begins from here! XD Let's see this chapter points!

Sasuke: -1

Shikamaru: 0

Neji: 0

Gaara: 0

Shino: 0

Well, poor Sasuke, he lost a point for pissing off an already pissed Naruto XP Now we'll see who lose or gained point(s) at next chapter! And how the honorable sirs –laughs- decide the turn to courting Naruto XD.

For people who reviewing, thank you for leaving a review for fox hunt, and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

See you at next chapter, (not in close time sorry)

Ash


	3. Fox Plan!

**Fox Hunt!**

Author: Ashrey

**Pairings:** ???Naru.

**Rating:** M for safety -- **Chapter Rating:** M

**Beta:** Lexx

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi** ---- MalexMale relationship.

**M-Preg** ---- Mentioning of Male Pregnant.

**Hetero** ----- MalexFemale relationship.

**Rape** ---- Mentioning of rape attempt.

**Language** --- Cursing, **retarded** tenses and grammar.

**AU** ---- They're not ninjas here guys.

**OoC** ---- They do tend to slip sometimes

**Disclaimer:** I believe you guys still see Naruto (and co) at the manga and anime don't you? That's why he (and co) isn't mine. Naruto won't be there if he's mine –pout-

**A/N:** Sorry, but no 3somes here guys. Even though I did read some of them, I'm not a fan of it, and I don't have the confidence to write a 3somes anyway –grin- thx for the suggestion though! Oh and Happy Easter holiday for you guys who celebrating! Happy reading!

**This chapter term(s):**

Futon : Mattress

Oyasumi : G'night (usually said when want to sleep, or bid a person who want to go sleep)

Shougi: Japanese's traditional chess.

XxXxXxX – scene change.

:blah blah: – thinking

_blah blah _-- Flashback.

**Note(s):** From now on, I'll explain my AU setting per chapter by recapping the already mentioned settings in previous chapters. KibaNaru-ness ahead.

**AU Setting Explanation: **

The time setting is an almost mix between the original Naruto series and Inuyasha's world.

The already mentioned Naruto characters are spirits, in this case animal spirits, which being honored by mere/normal human because they keep the nature in balance, etc.

Yes, some of them got animals ear and tail (like Sasuke, Kiba and Neji – for now) and some of them are not (Naruto, Sai, Gaara etc), the reason why will be explained in further chapters.

Character's spirit:

Uzumaki clan: Foxes, Uchiha clan: Wolves, Hyuuga clan: Panthers, Sabakus: Raccoons, Inuzuka clan: Dogs, Sai's: Hawk. The others that are not mentioned yet will be explained latter.

-------- Recap --------

"They won't get any easy points from Konoha's number one prankster." The blue eyes were now sparkling with mirth.

------ End Recap --------

----------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Fox Plan**

Uchiha Sasuke threw another glass that he had been drinking, fuming the whole time. He seethed and slammed his pale fist to the table. "That's the third glass you've broken today, Sasuke." Someone reprimanded the now almost drunken young man. "Your mother won't be happy when she finds out about this, those are her favorite cups."

The older man earned a venomous growl and nasty glare. He sighed and took a seat beside the younger wolf, pouring a cup for himself. He sniffed it a little bit before drinking it in one gulp. He shuddered when the heavy taste of alcohol hit his taste buds; well, he was never a man of alcohol anyway. "She's that nasty, huh?"

"He." The younger Uchiha snorted.

"Huh?"

"It's a He." Sasuke shrugged and fill his cup before gulping it like normal water.

"Oh." Obito blinked. :Well that's interesting: he mused. "So?" He asked again, tapping his fingers on the table, making some sort of musical rhythm with it. Sasuke glared at the unwanted additional noise. His uncle's shrill voice was already enough to give him a headache.

"Do you have to do that, uncle?" He glared at the suspected fingers, and Obito gave him a sheepish smile before stopping his tapping. At last, some peace: The younger wolf sighed and filled another cup full of sake. His grayish ears were twitching happily at the silence. Well, it was silence until his uncle decided to get his attention by incessantly poking his arm.

Sasuke chose to ignore his uncle until the poke started to become an elbow jab. He groaned, knowing that the older raven-haired man would not stop annoying him until he told him what he want to know, in Obito's case, all of it.

Sasuke gulped the sake straight from the bottle, deciding that the drunker he was, the more freely he could speak without killing his uncle during the process. "Well…."

Obito smirked in triumph.

XxXxXxX

"_No! Go away!" The petite boy hugged his body tighter._

_The older man stepped closer to the frightened boy, smiling somewhat creepily as he extended his hand, wanting to drag the now hiding boy from the small pit in the dark cave. "It's ok, we won't hurt you. We will treat you nicely, boy." The man reached a tanned arm._

"_NO!!" the frightened boy screamed, slapping the hand away and scrambled into the depth of the pit. The man cursed and started to grope angrily and blindly as far as his hand allowed inside the pit._

"_Oi! Taro! Don't leave any visible scar at his body! We can't sell him with high price then!" Another man shouted from the outside of the cave. The man called Taro grumbled, muttering curses under his breath._

_And that's when his big hand reached something, or more exactly someone. _

_With a happy grin he pulled out that someone with all his might. His face curled into gleefully malicious smile when he saw his catch. "Oi guys! I got him!!" He announced and headed outside the cave, where his three friends waiting and guarding the place, a pricey prize in hand._

"_No! Let me go! LET ME GO!" The small boy screamed again, his legs were kicking and thrashing wildly. His supposed-to-be-expensive kimono was torn and ripped in a few places. Some red almost brownish spots stained the rips, and his flawed skin was covered in light scars._

_The man had the audacity to snicker at the boy's futile attempts, "Do we have to sell him untouched? I really want to try him out, can I use him once?" He grinned, "I wonder how tight he is." The boy's eyes widened in horror, while the other three snickered, "Mine wouldn't even fit between those tiny lips of his." He said while cradling the boy shocked face with his rough hand._

_The man with brown spiky hair grinned, "So I guess we should really try, eh?" He piped up, making the others grin feraly._

"_NO! GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" The boy screamed before his vision turned to darkness._

XxXxXxX

"Check mate." Nara Shikamaru let out an irritated grunt when his father succeeded to defeat him in shougi for the third time that evening. Collecting the pieces, he let out another soft grumble, making his father arch his eyebrow.

"Is something bothering you?" The older Nara asked his son; the latter having released another tired yet annoyed sigh, "Is it the competition?"

At the mention of the courting, Shikamaru paused his task and stared at his father, "It's too troublesome." He took one of the pieces and played with it in his hand, rolling and flipping it with his fingers, slowly but surely.

"Is that so?" A small almost smirk accompanied the question. Thinking about his father's question, the younger deer spirit's turned into a meaningful smile.

"Yes, it is." He placed the piece on the chessboard, "But it's definitely an interesting troublesome." He stood up from his seat, a confident smirk in his lips, and with that the young Nara left his father alone with the chessboard.

Shikaku just eyed the Queen piece that Shikamaru placed in the chessboard.

"Well, well… he's serious now." A full smirk bloomed in his lips.

XxXxXxX

"How is it going?" Temari asked her brother that evening when the redhead was reading scrolls in his study room. Gaara glanced from his scroll and heaved a small sigh, making the older blonde grimace. She knew that this would happen, but nooo, her brother had insisted that he just had to do it. "I told you so." She decide to say aloud, Gaara just shrugged and went back to reading his scroll.

"You should know than anyone else that Naruto loathes being treated like that." She frowned at her brother's lack of attention.

"I know that," was his curt reply.

Temari's brows scrunched at his answer, but before she could decide to ask another question Gaara chose to cut her, "I did this for his own good." His lips curled into an almost soft smile before his face reverted back to his normal blank look and continued his reading.

And with that, Temari knew that the conversation had ended.

XxXxXxX

"Naru! Naruto, wake up!" Someone was shaking his body rather violently, "Naru-chan!" The voice became louder. The fox spirit opened his azure eyes, only to be met with a worried face.

The dog spirit's face is filled with worry and concern, "Kiba?" Naruto asked as he blinked, and slowly rose up from his futon. He glanced around, noticing the familiar surroundings. The blond released a breath that he was unconsciously holding. Kiba's tanned hand caressed Naruto's sweaty face, tucking his wet and disheveled hair back to its place.

"Are you alright, Naru-chan? You've been thrashing and trembling in your sleep." He asked and embraced the panting blond in protective manner. Naruto's fingers grasped Kiba's night kimono, pulling the taller brunette closer. "Are you all right?" Kiba asked again.

Despite his weariness, Naruto nodded slowly and solemnly, "I'm fine. Sorry for making you worried." He released his grip on Kiba's clothes, but Kiba didn't look convinced. Naruto heaved a sigh, "Kiba… Do you…" The blond stopped in mid-sentence.

The older boy hugged the younger even tighter, reassuring and urging him to continue.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Naruto asked. Realization hit the Dog spirit, and Kiba eyed the now glum boy. His protective embrace become even more protective, pressing the blond's head closer to his chest.

"Its okay Naru-chan, I'm here." He whispered softly into Naruto's ear, making the boy in his arms smile softly. "Just go to sleep, I'll be here." And he released his embrace after kissing the tanned forehead softly, tucking him back into his futon, and watching the young fox drift back to sleep.

"Kiba…" He muttered sleepily. Kiba cocked his head and brushed some blond strands away from Naruto's face, "Thank you," he smiled, "Oyasumi." The last word was almost a whisper because Naruto was lulled back to sleep.

Kiba smiled rather bitterly, eyeing the purity in front of his eyes, "Oyasumi, Naruto; don't worry, I'll protect you with my life ito-..." Kiba bit his bottom lip at the almost slip, and spend the night watching the bright fox spirit sleep.

The last word of his sentence was left unsaid.

XxXxXxX

"And they listened to every single word he said without protesting at all!!" The younger wolf in the room snarled, baring his teeth in process. His eyes shifted from onyx to deep red unconsciously, revealing his family blood limit, Sharingan.

"Temper, Sasuke." Obito chided. Sasuke just snarled at him, while his hand gripped the cup ferociously, "You wouldn't want to break another set of your mother favorite cups." He smiled when the grip loosened noticeably, and the red irises bled back to black.

The younger Uchiha sighed, and gulped down another cup of sake. "Was he that bad?" His uncle asked, playing his finger on the trim of the sake's bottle. Sasuke snorted, and furrowed his black eyebrows together, thinking.

"He's fuckable actually."

Obito's jaw almost dropped at his nephew's not-so-innocent description of the son of the strongest she-demon in Fire country, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Even Sasuke himself was taken aback by his own description of Naruto; it just flew right from his mouth! Damn libido. There's no way he was attracted with that dobe, yep. It was a big no-no.

Sasuke's brows furrowed tighter, re-thinking his comment while imagining his earlier encounter with the obnoxious, grumpy and ill-mannered blond that had an unruly mop of hair that jutted in every direction. The blood looked like he had just been fucked senseless. Naruto had plump rosy cheeks with those whisker marks that begged to be traced by his tongue, pouty pink heart shaped lips that screamed to be kissed, slender figure that was made just to be humped, and most of all, the most beautiful pair of sparkling azure eyes that he'd ever seen.

"Very, very fuckable." Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips; an eerie atmosphere formed in the room. Yep, his brain officially concluded that at least the blond would make a good bedmate.

A VERY good one.

The older man almost jumped from his chair when the younger Uchiha chuckled in menacing way before promptly passing out and slamming his face straight on the table.

Obito groaned at his nephew's drunken yet honest reaction, if Sasuke did manage to get hold of the blond, the Uchiha clan could say goodbye to their peaceful sleep at night.

XxXxXxX

Kiba groggily opened his eyes as he heard someone calling his name. His brown almost black ears twitched when the familiar voice calling his name again, "Kibaaa!" There it went again. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, the brunette eyed the blob of blond that was skipping his way to the Sakura tree he had climbed up.

"Aha! There you are!" The blond pointed a finger to the biggest branch where the dog spirit was taking a little nap. With a wide grin Naruto jumped and seated himself comfortably in Kiba's lap.

The brunette sighed at the familiar action, "You're not light, y'know?" he teased, patting the blond mop at the same time. Naruto just ignored the comment and snuggled closer.

"I'm comfy." He murmured between his soft breaths, voice slurred. Kiba arched his eyebrow, looking down to his chest to see a sleeping and almost drooling Naruto laying on his chest. Grinning, he pinched both side of the Uzumaki's plump and whiskered cheeks, earning a sharp yelp and dark glare from the younger spirit.

Kiba just laughed and poked the fox heir's forehead, "What is it?" he asked to younger fox. Naruto's head tilted to the side, an imaginable question mark hovering behind his head. "You're not looking for me just to take a nap with me, are you?" The blond blinked some more, "Are you?" this time was Kiba who blinked. He was now confused.

Naruto squinted his eyes, thinking for a few seconds. "Oh yeah! Weren't you supposed to see Hinata-chan now?"

At that reminder Kiba's head snapped, banging his head rather hard to the tree trunk behind him. He groaned at loud, making delicate blond eyebrows scrunch in confusion "Kiba…… Don't tell me that you forgot?"

Kiba's face was the epitome of horror at the accusation, "I've overslept, it's not like I forgot about it," he said as he tried to defend himself while blushing hard. Naruto snickered at that. "Well, I've got to go then." He gave the young fox a soft smile and ruffled his hair lovingly before jumping off the tree.

But when the brunette tried to jump from the tree, he felt something tugging at his kimono sleeve. He looked back and found two rather large blue orbs eyeing him.

Naruto was giving him his best puppy look.

Kiba knew that look. It appeared everytime the blond wanted Kiba to do or get something forbidden.

"Kiba," the blond gave him the best smile he could muster, noticing that beads of cold sweat started to trickle from the older boy's forehead.

:Gah! Must not lose! Ignore that look! Ign--:

"Can I come with you? Pleaseeee." He whined and popped up his reddish golden brown fox ears and flattened them to his skull, his eyes growing wider and watery, much like a kicked puppy.

"Allright." He sighed in defeat, Naruto glomped him in return.

Naruto:139 Kiba:0

XxXxXxX

"Shino-kun, you've got a guest." Shino glanced from his scroll, eyebrow rising at his mother information, "He's waiting at the main room." His mother smiled, and disappeared from his door.

The bug lover sighed and padded his way to the main room of Aburame ground. Who would visit him this early in the morning anyway? It was not like he had many friends that frequently visited him, especially in morning like this.

But he had a hunch that anyone that was visiting him would have a connection to yesterday event. His lips tugged upwards remembering said event. Who would have foreseen that Naruto was the Uzumaki heir?

Well, it did seem a certain sand wielder knew, but he had to admit that he was not excepting that information.

And Naruto… He had changed, quite drastically actually. Even though Shino was nowhere in a close relationship with the blond in his childhood, he still remembered how the blond looked and acted back then. That time Naruto was a master prankster, loud, bright and happy, well that was Naruto in his opinion anyway.

Shino's eyebrow scrunched up remembering his relationship with Naruto back then. In reality, he had even barely talked to the blond. He knew Naruto just as a mere schoolmate, that was all. He wasn't in the blond bad side either, not like a certain Uchiha and Hyuuga.

The Sabaku seemed to be in good terms with him, seeing the fact that he knew that Naruto was the Uzumaki heir, but the raccoon spirit seemed to have done something that upset the blond, if Naruto foul mood towards them, Gaara especially, indicated anything.

Shino was indeed quiet, but it didn't mean his brain function was in the same condition as his mouth. Aburame Shino was a smart guy, not as smart as Shikamaru though, but he was not near stupid category either. He knew that the ones that stood in the blond's safe position was he and Nara Shikamaru.

And he wanted to use that position to his advantage.

What? Of course he was serious to win this battle. An Aburame never backed out after deciding something, and not to mention the astonishing additional prize that he would acquire in the form of Uzumaki Naruto.

With a confident almost smile, Shino opened the paper door to his house main room and spotted someone familiar sitting on the futon there.

"Well, it's nice to see you this morning, Hyuuga-san."

XxXxXxX

Hinata giggled happily when the small fox nuzzled her hand cheerfully. She scratched behind the reddish golden brown ear and smiled when the fox purred in happiness. "I'm glad you're happy now, Naruto-kun." She stated as Kiba snorted and earned a sour glare from the young fox. Hinata let out another small giggle, "You shouldn't tease Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun. I kinda understand his feelings." She smiled sadly, "Being engaged with someone you don't love is kind of…. sad." She frowned. She didn't really know what word to use to describe the feeling.

Naruto sighed in his fox form, glancing at his female friend. Hinata was really a nice girl, worrying about his condition and all, when she already had problems of her own. "If I can do anything to help you, you should tell me, Naruto-kun." She said, and Naruto yipped again.

"Naruto said he'll tell you, Hinata-chan. After all you're one of few people outside Uzumaki clan that Naruto trusts," Kiba said, translating the yipping sound that Naruto shouted. Hinata nodded and patted the now grinning fox.

Kiba smiled while watching the scene and he shifted his seat and lay down in the green grass. Even though Kiba was infamous because of his boisterous attitude, in reality, he always cherished moments like this, when he could spend his time with the person that he cared and loved. Even though the love part only came from his side. "Hey Hinata-chan, is it okay for you to spend all day with us? Usually you go training with your cousin, Neji." The dog sprit reminded her for it was already midday.

"No, it's fine; Neji-niisan said he had something to do…" She trailed off, and suddenly Hinata gasped, remembering something, "Now that you mention it, this morning Neji-niisan said that it was something that was involved with Naruto-kun's test…."

That got both of Naruto and Kiba's fullest attention.

Feeling the attention directed towards her, the female panther spirit furrowed her dark blue eyebrows together, thinking. "I think he said something about a battle between the participants to arrange a schedule or something…"

"Do you mind telling me the details, Hinata-chan?" A royally pissed familiar voice with an equally pissed blue eyes stared at a shocked Kiba and Hinata.

XxXxXxX

Sai was torn between calming Naruto down or just running to safety himself until the blond's rage was over.

When he saw that the blond came back from his 'stroll' with Kiba, he didn't except to see a very enraged blond. Usually Naruto always came home in a better mood after he went out on his 'stroll'. It was Naruto's excuse to everyone else, but Sai knew that Naruto followed Kiba to see the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata.

What made him pissed that much anyway? He doubted that it was Hinata's doing, she was way too nice to make anyone angry, especially Naruto who she considered as her close friend… The raven shot a questioning glance at the dog spirit who just shrugged and mouthed 'later'.

Really, anyone that dared to make Naruto really pissed like this sure did have balls to do it. They never knew how frightening the blond could be or how nasty his pranks were when he was pissed, and Sai himself would make sure that person would pay with everything that he had for making him the person who had to comfort a very very pissed Naruto.

Naruto cackled evilly.

Yes, Sai was going to make sure that person paid for this dearly.

XxXxXxX

The sand wielder eyed the people that already gathered in the Hyuuga training field. It seemed that every participant already there, except Naruto himself. Even the lazy Nara was already present, even if he seemed half asleep.

Gaara raised a nonexistent eyebrow. The Naruto he knew wouldn't pass such a good chance for pranking like this, and he believed that Naruto would get sick so suddenly. The bouncy blond was blessed with healthy body since he knew him…

Which concluded to one possibility.

A very bad one that is.

"Hyuuga." He called the one who arranged their little meeting. The said man just raised a questioning eyebrow towards him. "Did you inform Naruto about this?" Gaara already knew the answer from the blank face that he got in response.

"Why should I? It's a problem between us and I believe we can play fair and square without any woman beside us, Sabaku." He replied. If Gaara was a person who showed his emotion on his face, he would have been wearing an expression between astonishment and pity toward the Hyuuga now.

Neji dared not to inform the blond, and above all he dared to call Naruto a woman! If Naruto was here, Gaara would make sure he was the first person who walked away before a blood bath started.

"He's not a female, Hyuuga, and I believe this is a matter that involves him too." Despite his usual silent behavior, Gaara found himself defending the blond. He sighed inwardly; Naruto does do that wonder to people.

The panther spirit hissed, finding it offending that someone dared to correct him, "If I recall, he was the one we court. What make him less female, Sabaku?" This time Gaara let out a small sigh, the Hyuuga sure was digging his own grave. Assuming Gaara's sigh as on of defeat, Neji continued his words, "He should thank me for all the work I've done and---"

"And prepare my ass like a nice female for whoever wins the battle, Hyuuga?" a voice snarled, and all the occupants in the Hyuuga's training ground except Gaara were shocked to see Naruto suddenly standing in the middle of the training ground, a dark aura looming around him and his not so happy bodyguards.

"Wha-? Naruto? How?" Neji was flabbergasted, well not just him, all of them were flabbergasted (except Gaara of course). They didn't even feel the blond's spirit!

"How?" Naruto let out a small rich yet eerie laugh, tanned hands on his hips. Within a few seconds, a pair of fox ears jutted from Naruto blond mop of hair, nine fox tails swished calmly from his firm behind, his usually blue eyes were now blood red, his thin whisker marks darkened and thickened, and a red string of spirit lashed every time his tails swayed.

"Well…. I'm, after all… the Uzumaki heir… don't you forget about that." He hissed those words to everyone that was present, "And if I played soft before, it doesn't mean you can underestimate me, Hyuuga." He clicked his tongue while shaking his head in a disappointed manner.

"And—because not one of you was kind enough to inform me about this little gathering, all of you wouldn't mind if we played by my rules would you?" The fox spirit grinned.

Everyone was just too stunned to retort to Naruto's statement. Gaara was silent because he already had a good guess to where this was going.

"Well, since all of you wanted to settle the schedule for courting me by fighting against each other…."

Yes, Gaara did know where this was going.

"Why don't we settle it by fighting me instead?" And if it's possible Naruto smirk grew wider.

Gaara sighed. He knew he should have declined the Hyuuga's idea yesterday.

--------- To Be Continued ------

This chapter fic recommendation:

**Volatile** by Hina88 NaruSasu (aff)

**1923 **by Koinu-chan SasuNaru, AU (ff)

**Poisoned Lullaby** by Cepheus/Stars of Yaoi SasuNaru Mpreg (aff/ff)

**A/N:** sorry for the long update, with work and all, I must admit that I was neglecting my fic projects, but I hope you guys still enjoy this chapter anyway. I'll try to update sooner, but don't hope too much, coz I cannot promise.

And for all of you who already spent their time on reviewing this, there's nothing much I can say aside from thank you for your support and critics toward this fic and me. Although I can't reply all of it, I still read all of them and answered some question for you who get confused over this fic.

Well, I guess that's all, and see you in next chapter.

Love and thanks,

Ash


	4. Important AN

---------------------------------------This is not a chapter, this is an Author Note(s)-----------------------------------

Yes, I'm sorry to disappointing all of you, but I must do this. I know all of you will be disappointed with the 'I thought it was a new chapter but instead it was an Author Note' thing. **But I seriously have to do this.**

First of all, I got a bad news and (maybe)good news for you.

The bad news (very bad if you see it from my side) is: My hard drive crashed. 80 percent of my data went bye-bye including all of my works, music, Yaoi (cries), etc and most of all, the newest chapter of my fics that you guys demanded.

It makes me (and my brother) angsting over it almost a week or so, but yeah, our computer is fine now -albeit the lack of programs- (I had to use Microsoft office in my friend's laptop) but the data **cannot be saved.** (Hey, at least I got several backups for my work data, all my 'lil bro project's data and file went bye bye.)

But like I said, my newest (I already backed up the older chapters) fic data(chapters) went bye-bye, gone, missing, disappeared.

So I decided to quit making fics.

Seriously.

…………………

……………

………

…

Nah.

I'm joking.

I won't quit making fics, but yes, there will be **a lot of delays** on them, because aside the data was crashed, I'm still **pissed** about re-writing them (esp the battle/fighting scenes in Fox Hunt and Dragon Parlor. Why did I make them contained action at the first place anyway?) Why? Because I'm **sucks **at writing fighting scenes.

But yeah, at least I didn't decide to ditch all of them and stopped writing right? Right. And that was the good news.

What? Stop glaring at me! I got my circumstances okay?

-sigh-

Okay, okay.

I'll give you guys another good news if you stop glaring at me, deal? Deal.

The latest chapter of Fox Hunt (For you who had been reading it) is now currently in my beta's hand. Luckily I posted a teaser chapter at my group so yeah.

What? Not good enough? Shees.

How about this? My works are starting to become lesser because the final terms, so I probably have more free time in next two weeks or so. So I'll write them in those times.

And the latest,

Maybe, (just maybe) I'll post a new Naruto fic in close time, because I'm stressed about the whole thing, and needed something to channel my frustration (I swore I won't make it as action fic). And no, writing either my old fics won't make me any better.

Really.

So spare me if you see me posting a new Naruto (or other series) fanfic, instead updating my old ones.

So yeah, thank you for the understanding and please stop glaring at me okay?

Love,

Ash

--------------------------------- End of This is not a chapter, this is an Author Note(s)---------------------------------


	5. Fox Anger

**Fox Hunt!**

Author: Ashrey

**Pairings: **Not telling.

**Rating:** M for safety

**Beta:** Lexx

**Warnings:**

**Yaoi ---- **MalexMale relationship.

**M-Preg ---- **Mentioning of Male Pregnancy.

**Hetero -----** MalexFemale relationship.

**Blood ----** Some battles with bloodied content

**Language --- **Cursing, retarded tenses and grammar.

**AU ----** They're not ninjas here guys.

**OoC ----** They do tend to slip sometimes

**Disclaimer:** Not mine now, and I guess it won't be mine in the future either. However this fic's plot is indeed mine.

**Important A/N:** My harddisk crashed... 80 percent of my data went bye bye, including Fox Hunt's newest data. Now I even don't have Microsoft Office in my computer (I wrote this in word pad). The only things that there are on my computer are Internet Explorer and other basic Windows programs. Yeah, that's the truth, it's up to you to believe it or not. But that's one reason why my update was longer and shorter than I expected to. This chapter was supposed to be LONG but because it was gone, I must re-write the whole battle scenes again, and because I'm suck at that (writing battle scenes), it will make the update time MUCH LONGER so I gave up and decided to update it now. I hope it won't disappoint you guys, so... enjoy...?

**New A/N (added in 070807): **Um... Hi? Sorry for the long wait, I was seriously going to post this chapter way back ago, but my computer (CPU exactly) finally died, so I had to bought a new one and spent a good US$500 for it sigh I just had the time (and money) to go to intenet cafe today (my new PC didn't have any modem) so yeah, I hadn't been online for almost a week, forgive me and enjoy (oh yeah I didn't proof read this I just downloaded it from my mail)

XxXxXxX --- scene change.

_:blah blah:_ --- thinking

_blah blah _-- Flashback.

* * *

----------------------------

**Chapter 4 -- Fox Anger**

A very beautiful woman sat in the middle of the silent room. A cup of steaming green tea was placed besides her, getting slowly but surely colder every second. The woman was too busy arranging the Tsubakis to notice her tea.

Flower arranging was one of her hobbies. She smiled after adding extra flowers to the display.

"AHHHHH!!!" A loud shriek came from the Uzumaki's main house, followed by a loud bang and a massive crashing sound. Kyuubi no Kitsune sighed, rubbing her already sore temple.

People tended to overestimate her power as the most powerful she-demon (or spirit as some people called her) in Fire Country. She could not handle her own offspring's nasty habits when he was pissed.

The paper door was opened rather harshly, and a maid rushed in not long after the door was opened, "Kyuubi-sama, th--"

"What did he do this time?" Her employer cut in quickly. The maid blinked slowly, before she snapped out of her surprise.

"Erm- Naruto-sama tied chakra strings in all the cupboards and connected them into the door, so when somebody opened the door he would stumble and trigger all other strings and all the cupboards would fall down." Her eyes were cast down as she explained what her employer's only son had done.

Kyuubi almost groaned at that, almost being the keyword. She did have a reputation to maintain, "Which room was it?"

"Ah- Um-- It was the scroll room, Kyuubi-sama."

This time Kyuubi did let out a groan:Out of all the rooms in this house, he had to choose the scroll room! It will take a long time to re-arrange the scrolls to their rightful place.: She rubbed her temple again.

_I knew the courting thing was a bad idea.:_

Suddenly, she sensed an enormous flare of a very angry, familiar chakra from the south, which was the Hyuuga's clan area.

She smirked. At least somebody would pay for her son very foul mood.

"Uh- Kyuubi-sama?" The maid called hesitantly, not wanting to anger the already irritated fox spirit.

Kyuubi's gaze flickered back to the Tsubaki arrangement in front of her and then to the maid in front of the door, "Go fetch some other people to help you clean the mess, dear." She smiled softly, her anger already subsiding a little with the knowledge that Naruto was going to go back to his usual self soon enough. The maid nodded and excused herself from the room.

"Ah, wait-" Kyuubi called her and the maid stopped her retreat and waited, expecting another command from her. "Who opened the scroll room?" she asked and managed to stop herself from saying "and caused the commotion".

"It was Ebisu-san, Kyuubi-sama," the maid replied and after she was sure that that was the only reason why Kyuubi stopped her, the maid excused herself.

After the maid closed the paper door behind her, Kyuubi let out a small barking laugh, "Oh God! Naruto must hear this!" A twinkle of amusement was clear in her ruby eyes.

Knowing that it was Ebisu who stumbled had made her mood brighter.

A lot brighter.

XxXxXxX

Naruto gaze did not waver when the Hyuuga boy's white, milky eyes glared at him.

Hard.

It was clear that the prissy girly boy was offended that Naruto dared to do such a thing and destroyed whatever plan he had in that arrogant brain of his.

_:-2 for arranging this fucked meeting, -3 for calling me a fucking girl.:_

"Any objections?" He asked, tilting his head in haughty manner, raising an eyebrow in a mocking gesture.

"Ye-" Before Neji had the chance to say anything, one of Naruto's tail slammed the ground, shaking the area rather ruthlessly. Naruto sneered at him, showing his elongated sharp canines.

"If disrespect is what I'm going to receive if I play nice, I think I better play nasty, don't cha think?" He made a griping motion with both of his hands and elongated his blunt nails, making them a lot longer, sharper and harder.

And in a blink of an eye Naruto vanished.

XxXxXxX

"Itachi-san."

A man who had been reading a scroll glanced toward his caller. His dark hair that was tied loosely in a ponytail swayed slowly. "Yes?" he answered, voice sounding cold and distant.

"Tsunade-sama summoned you," a woman told him; it was her duty as the right hand of the Hokage.

"Thank you, Shizune-san." He nodded at her as she excused herself, and rolled the scroll before tucking it back to the cupboard. He sighed and walked toward the Hokage's office.

It was not a rare occasion that Tsunade summoned him through Shizune. The busty Hokage often did so when she wanted to discuss something important with him, or just to force him to accompany her in drinking sake. Itachi was hoping that it was not the latter.

When the raven arrived in front of Tsunade's office, the two ANBU guards gave him a slight nod and let him pass them. Itachi opened the door after knocking it twice and hering Tsunade's approving answer.

"I heard from Shizune-san that you summoned me, Tsunade-sama?"

The Godaime looked up from her paperwork and grinned, "Yes, I summoned you, Itachi-kun. I've got something for you." She gave him a scroll.

The older Uchiha examined at the rolled scroll that Tsunade gave him, and immediately recognized the crest that was used to seal it. "I assume that it's already the time, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade grinned rather cheekily, her hazel eyes shining with something akin to mirth. "Yes, it's already the time, Itachi-kun. I already prepared the place for them in Konoha."

"We just have to wait for them then," Itachi replied and Tsunade nodded in affirmative.

"I'll look forward to it. This is definitely will be very interesting," she grinned, and Itachi suppressed the urge to sigh. Anything that was interesting for Tsunade was bound to cause him a major headache afterwards.

"Thank you for the information, Tsunade-sama, and if we're finished, I'll excuse myself." He bowed in respect and she just shooed him, smile still plastered on her face.

"Oh Itachi-kun!" she called when Itachi reached the doorknob, "Have fun with your soon-to-be fiancИ." She smirked.

Itachi slammed the door hard when he walked out from the room.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke tried his best not to gape when he sensed Naruto's vicious aura and seeing his half-form when the fox-boy had suddenly appeared from nowhere in the middle of Hyuuga's training ground. Two familiar raven-haired boys that he had spotted back in Uzumaki compound stood behind the blond, equally pissed.

In the years he had known the dobe, never once he had he seen the dobe this livid. He had seen the dobe irritated: yes, pouting: yes, sulking: yes, but none of them had showed the menacing and powerful aura like this.

_:It seems he was really an Uzumaki heir.:_ Sasuke mused, although he already knew that.

A harsh shaking of the ground snapped Sasuke from his musings, as he saw Naruto elongate his nails, clearly pissed at Hyuuga's attitude, "If disrespect is what I'm going to receive if I play nice, I think I better play nasty, don't cha think?"

Naruto vanished from the spot he had been standing and appeared behind Neji, one of his sharp nail scratching his slick cheek slowly, dangerously, leaving trail of bloody cut behind.

"So┘ I choose you to be the starter of this game, Hyuuga." The fox kit hissed the word venomously.

Sasuke smirked, it was the snobby cat's fault in the beginning anyway.

XxXxXxX

Arashi raised an eyebrow as he watched a few maids rushing toward the scroll room. He had just gotten back from his routine visits to the main Fox shrine when he saw the strange scene.

Deciding that it was better to see it for himself instead of asking, he followed he maids to the scroll room and was rather surprised when he heard a curse shouted from familiar voice.

"This is must be Naruto-sama's doing!" the usually smug voice now strained into a high-pitched, angry voice.

"What happened, Ebisu?" He asked the man who was standing in front of the scroll room door, and although the man's back was facing Arashi, the older blonde fox spirit knew that Ebisu was irritated, VERY irritated.

"Arashi-sama! Naruto-sama destroyed the scroll room!" Ebisu exclaimed, and whirled around in order to face his employer.

Arashi almost failed to suppress his laugh.

There, right in front of his eyes, Ebisu stood in all his glory, looking rather menacing if not for the now tape-glued broken spectacles, plasters and bandages scattered on his face.

Arashi was not a cruel person. He still felt bad that Ebisu got hurt and hoped that he was fine, even if sometimes the man often brought him headaches with his undying speeches, his never ending complains and rants.

And like what his son often said, it was too damn funny not to laugh.

"Eh?" he managed to choke out, trying to suppress his incoming laughter before he lost his dignity as the smartest, coolest, most composed, most handsome Uzumaki clan leader ever at the same time. Arashi had a little Narcissistic quality in him┘

"Naruto-sama demolished the scroll room." The smaller man deadpanned.

"Don't exaggerate things, Ebisu." Another voice butted in.

"Kyuubi-sama." Ebisu bowed at the newcomer as the blond turned his head, saw that his wife was standing behind him, and give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Hello dear. You look very lovely today," Arashi said, greeting her. Kyuubi smiled at her husband's smile and praise, dusting and straightening Arashi's slightly disheveled blue kimono at the same time.

"You too, love." She replied, and kissed him too on the cheek.

Ebisu almost blanched at the lovely-dovey pair and the maids in the scroll room giggled quietly seeing their employers' antics. The couple acted as if they had not met in a month, while in reality they had breakfast together this morning with their son, and it was barely past noon.

"What did he do this time?"

"Oh nothing, just his usual habit when he was pissed." Kyuubi explained nonchalantly waving her hand dismissively in emphasis, not even trying hiding her smirk when she saw Ebisu's face. "And the scroll room needed a little cleaning anyway." She added afterward.

Ebisu scowled at that, not agreeing at all with Kyuubi's statement. "I think Naruto-sama shouldn't need to do pranks when he is irritated anymore. He has almost reached his mature age. These childish actions of his should be eliminated."

"He was just channeling his frustration."

"By doing pranks?" he questioned and Kyuubi narrowed her eyes at Ebisu, who stared back at her, evidently not approving her reasoning.

All of a sudden the three of them tensed when they sensed a familiar burst of raw, very livid, hot chakra that was rising slowly but surely from the direction of Hyuuga's compound.

The three of them stood there rather stiffly; never ever had they felt Naruto's chakra flared to this certain level before. It seemed that he was opting to use his half-form, and Naruto seldom did that, no matter how pissed the fox kit was.

"Wow! Somebody is absolutely will be fucked up today, serves that bastard right," Arashi claimed and grinned evilly while Kyuubi let out a looming smile.

Ebisu just shuddered, at the mental image. He was lucky he just broke his glasses. Compared to the soon-to-come injuries of the person whom Naruto was mad at, his minor cuts didn't seem so horrible.

At all.

XxXxXxX

Neji shuddered when Naruto hissed those words toward him. The feeling of the fox-kit's sharp nails cutting through his pale cheek that were deep enough to draw some blood was adding the already thick tension.

This time Neji realized his mistakes.

He had forgotten that Naruto was the heir of Uzumaki.

"So be it, Uzumaki." He drawled, jerking his elbow fast and hard towards Naruto, who was still standing behind him, planning to break a rib bone or two. If the blond want to play it rough so be it.

:Maybe the blond has some masochistic streak in him?: He smirked inwardly, but frowned when his elbow met an empty space instead. _:Fuck, he's fast!:_

Neji spun around to see the place that Naruto had just been standing behind him seconds ago, and yes, the space was indeed empty. A sharp and hard thwack at his shoulder that made him drop down to his knees and told him that Naruto had jumped above him before giving him a rather powerful drop kick.

Naruto jumped back a few meters after kicking the Hyuuga, using the longhaired brunette's shoulder as a boost, and landed gracefully in defensive position in the ground, quite far from Neji's place. "The rules are quite simple," he grinned before charging at Neji who already on his feet was making the same defensive position.

"Byakugan!"

Hyuuga's bloodline was activated when the panther spirit saw Naruto start charging. His pale milky eyes darted to the blond's body, wanting to strike his unguarded limbs. But he didn't expect Naruto to stop his charging a few meters in front of him. Naruto stomped the ground with his last step, before doing backwards roll and jumping while drawing an amount of chakra.

"Kitsunebi!"

A surge of fire swarmed toward the surprised Hyuuga, who managed to dodge the attack right before his silky long hair burned into a crisp.

Naruto landed into the ground with a sly grin, "The person who can hold me back for the longest-" Neji took this as a cue for attacking.

The fox kit drew another amount of chakra, mumbling something under his breath while dodging Neji's fast attacks. "-or beats me down, although I highly doubt that, gains the position of first place, and so on." He mock laughed before vanished for the second time.

This time Neji was prepared and blocked Naruto's mid kick. Naruto scowled and jumped back, but Neji managed to grip one of his tail and threw the blond to the tree. However, instead a sound of a loud sickening crack, a soft 'poof' sound was heard.

XxXxXxX

"A clone, huh? Naruto wants to end this fast."

Sai smirked at Kiba's remark, "Yes, so it would seem." His dark eyes watched as another Naruto's clone was poofed by the Hyuuga, who looked rather satisfied managed to dodges Naruto clone's surprise attacks.

"It seems that the next Uzumaki leader is not that challenging," Neji gloated as he poofed another clone. Sai heard Kiba snort from his side, and let out a snort of his own.

"That Neji sure is a prick. If I don't know it myself, I won't believe that he and Hinata are related," the dog spirit snarled, showing his sharp fangs. "He even doesn't know that Naruto is playing with him."

"He deserves it." The hawk spirit said nonchalantly.

Kiba barked a laugh, knowing why exactly Sai had said that. Calming a very pissed Naruto is never easy. "How many clones did that prick destroy already?" he asked, not counting the number.

Another poof was heard, "With that, ten."

"Another clone, Uzumaki? I thought you wanted a piece of me?" The longhaired brunette mocked as another clone attacked him and was poofed rather easily.

"Eleven." Sai smirked. So did Kiba.

"Let the game begins then."

--------- To Be Continued ------

Gee, I forgot to add the suffix since the first chapter in terminology, sorry for the inconvenience.

**This chapter term(s):**

**-kun: **Is a suffix that is usually used for calling boys.

**-chan:** Is a suffix that is usually used for calling girls, or calling a person whom very close to you (no matter the gender).

**Kaa-san/chan:** A shortened (informal) form of Okaa(-san), Okaa has the meaning 'mother' while the √san here is an honorific suffix that a child added when calling their parents (using √chan was considered more informal and childish).

**Too-san/chan:** A shortened (informal) form of Otoo(-san), Otoo has the meaning 'father' while the √san here is an honorific suffix that a child added when calling their parents (using √chan was considered more informal and childish).

**-sama:** Is a suffix that is usually added when calling respected people, nobles or people with high rank and similar.

**-san:** Is a formal suffix that is usually used for calling people (especially when you greet a new/unfamiliar person or person that was older than you), can be translated as Mr. or Mrs.

**Tsubaki:** Camellia.

**Kitsunebi: **Fox's fire. I got this from Inuyasha (Shiipo's trick), although I don't know if the spelling is right or not.

Character's spirit: 

Uzumaki clan: Foxes, Uchiha clan: Wolves, Hyuuga clan: Panthers, Sabakus: Raccoons, Inuzuka clan: Dogs, Sai's: Hawk, Nara clan: Deer. The others that were not mentioned yet will be explained later.


End file.
